Summer Days
by CrimsonMoon24
Summary: Days of Summer shared by Erza Knightwalker and King Jellal. Mystwalker. Rated T for Erza's language but is subject to change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A simple gesture

**A/N: **Hello guys, here's another Fairy Tail fanfic from me ^_^. This is my first Mystwalker fanfic and I ab-so-lute-ly love this paring! its on par with my love for Jerza. =] I really had fun writing this, mostly because Knightwalker is tsundere (in my opinion/fantasies) and really can't hold back her profanity. this was sort of a spur of the moment kind of thing (too much prepositions xD) and i've got a couple more of ideas so please rate and review.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima **owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

One afternoon of summer, in the castle situated at the heart of the royal city, a seemingly bored king continues his daily routine of reading and signing documents. The sound of rustling papers echo in the large room. The rhythmic beat of the pen and the blowing of the breeze only adds to the boredom of Jellal. After doing tons of paper work since morning its no surprise that the king of Edolas would rather be out there in the gardens than being cooped up in his study, trying to make heads or tails with the unusual amount of documents.

"...I'd rather be outside relaxing than spend another minute staring at words." He ponders for a bit. " I know! I'll go visit Erza. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see me. Besides, I think I deserve a break"

The blue-haired King nods to himself and begins to look for the scarlet general.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the general's quarters, Erza Knightwalker busies herself with planning for a new training regimen when a sudden slam of the door ruined her concentration.

"Dammit! I'm so gonna _kill_ whoever is at my door!" Erza angrily stomps towards the entrance. "What the hell do y- Ah, what are you doing here uninvited?" She says with a cold glare.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a guest now is it? And a King at that. Can't I just visit my _favorite_ redheaded general?"

"You're no guest of mine, King or no King. I'm busy so will you please leave? Plus, I'm the _only _redheaded general."

"Aw, come on! Can't I get a little break? I've been working for hours and I think I deserve a break."

"Then go have it somewhere else." She was about to slam the door shut when Jellal put his foot in between.

"Ow! Come on, please Erza? I just want some company. Besides, its a beautiful day and it would be a waste not to enjoy it." says Jellal in his most Casanova voice, earning a smack from the scarlet beauty.

"Why don't you ask Coco then to accompany you?"

"Coco's busy and I really wanted YOU to come with me."

_Ughh. What did I do to deserve this? _"Alright, fine. If it'll take you off my back. I'll accompany you for 30 minutes." Erza sulkily grabs her mantle, a dagger and prepares to leave.

"Hey, I only wanted a simple walk into town. You don't have to be on guard."

"I cannot do that. You do know about the recent attacks our enemies have made on our country, especially towards you, right? So you should understand that we need to take precautions."

"So you're worried about me? That's interesting. I better take a note on that one." Jellal lightens the mood but is rewarded by a devious smile on Knightwalker's face.

"Oh, I'm not worried. I'm simply waiting for my chance to assault you behind you back!" Smack!

"Gah! Why'd you do that? My back feels like a Legion sat on it." He rubs his sore back and straightens up while wincing in pain.

"You shouldn't take your life for granted like that! Hell, I'm not sure if you are even fit to be the King of Edolas!" Jellal was a little offended by her harsh comment but nevertheless apologizes.

"..You're right. I shouldn't take my life for granted like that. I understand if you don't want to come. I won't force you. Sorry to have taken your time." He was about to leave when he was suddenly pulled back strongly by the hand.

"Dammit, now you've gotten me all guilty. I already said I'll go with you so stop whining."

"Really? You'll come with me?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get on with it. I have better things to do." Jellal unwittingly didn't hear the last part and shouted with glee.

"OK! Let's go then. Ah, could you let go of my hand now?"

"Ah." She blushes, turns away and lets go._"_W-Whatever. Let's just go." Erza hastily went out the door while hiding her blushing face and Jellal follows her chuckling.

* * *

At the Royal City Square, a sulking Scarlet general was seen walking together with a smiling Blue-haired king.

"Excuse me sir, how much for an apple?" Jellal points at the shiny, red fruit while Erza with her back turned looks around the fruit stand.

"Ah, Your Majesty. There's no need for you to pay. Please take it. And another for your girlfriend over there." Jellal shyly looks back at Erza and responds to the owner.

"Thank you for the fruit. Oh, she's not my girlfriend. That's General Knightwalker. She's just accompanying me for a stroll."

"Ohoho, Sorry 'bout that, Your Majesty. Both of you looked great together so I assumed she was your girlfriend. Guess not. Have a good day, Your Majesty." The king bows while hiding his embarrassment and heads over to the sulking general.

"Here's an apple for you. Hey, why are you blushing?" Apparently Erza heard the conversation.

"N-Nothing. Thanks." _Do we look like a couple? I was only accompanying him, anyone can see that! And besides, who would want to-_

"Erza? You okay?"

"Eh? Yes, I'm fine, why would you think otherwise?" She purposely acted angrily to hide her being caught off guard.

"You've been staring at that apple for a while now. We're pretty far away from the fruit stand but I can get you another one if you don't like it."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Erza took a bite of the apple but was once again lost in thought. Seeing this, Jellal ran off to the nearest patch of flowers and picked a yellow Daffodil.

"Here. This is for you." He hands her the flower while looking away, much to his embarrassment.

"W-Why are you giving me this all of a sudden? You're not going to confess or something, are you?" Erza blurted out while looking flustered at his actions.

"N-No, wait. It's nothing like that. I mean, you seem down so I thought I'd cheer you up and this is all I could think of."

As she gingerly held the yellow bud in her hand, a subtle smile crept to her lips. But it was all too quickly replaced by a stoic expression, almost as if routinely rehearsed.

"Thank you for this but I think we should get going. People are beginning to stare."

"Ah, y-yes. Let us go back now." The two of them went back to the castle without a word. It was silent, but not exactly uncomfortable.

* * *

"Thank you for escorting me back to my quarters, Your Majesty although it should have been the other way around."

"Its the least I can do since I've taken up more than 30 minutes of your time. Thank you for your company today, General Knightwalker."

Erza nods in assent and waits for Jellal to make his exit before closing the door.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to say it, but that was …fun. Oh, what the hell am I saying! Just because he gave me a flower, hah. I'm not some lovestruck girl. Get it together Knightwalker. Anyways, I'd better place this in a vase or something. Wouldn't want it to rot."

Contrary to her words, she was always sneaking a glance towards the lone flower while continuing to plan for her training regimen.


	2. Chapter 2: An intricate meaning

_**Author's ****note: **Hey guys, CrimsonMoon24 here. Sorry it took so long to update for this, school's been busy lately with me being a senior and all. To make up, I'll update two chapters as a reward haha ;D._

_**Disclaimers apply.**  
_

* * *

_Slash. Spin. Thrust. Slash. Spin. Thrust. Roll._

Erza Knightwalker has been training for 3 hours straight without taking a break. Any person who would come in her training room would find it extremely tedious to watch and do but to Erza it simply means less regret in the battlefield. She was always in top form, not allowing any signs of dullness in her spearmanship.

She sighs contentedly, apparently done for the day. As she sets to put away her practice spear, a knock on the door catches her attention. She opens the door, a bit surprised to find Coco standing by the hallway.

"Good morning, Erza. My, my. Have you just finished training?" The little girl quickly scans the room and notices the freshly picked flower on the table.

"Ah, Coco. I didn't expect to see you here. Is something the matter?"

"Ohoho." Coco's eyes begin to sparkle with mischief. "What's that yellow flower that I notice over there?" She enters the room and stares at the flower closely.

"Ah. It's nothing. Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Erza's voice begins to show panic.

"What do you mean nothing? It's here isn't it? Who's it from Erza? A suitor? It looks like it's been picked recently. Hey, do you know what kind of flower this is?" Coco teases the panicking Erza while keeping a child-like voice.

"There's nothing of the sort, Coco. Why do you want to know so badly you silly girl?" The scarlet general recollects her composure and effectively dismisses any hint of her previous panic.

"Because Erza accepting a flower from somebody means it's someone special right? Anyways this is a Daffodil. Do you know what it means?" Coco excitedly hops up and down from her spot.

"Like I said before, there's nothing of the sort, Coco. Back to the matter at hand, did something happen to the King?"

"Ohohoho. Now why would you assume that there's something wrong with His Majesty? I smell something fishy that you're not telling me, General Erza." The sudden formality alarms Erza and Coco notices her bewilderment.

"Did something good happen between-" "His Majesty gave me that flower." The young girl was surprised at the older woman's revelation but happily smiles at the latter.

"Hmm, well that does seem like what His Majesty would do." Coco puts her hand on her chin.

"Huh? Why would you think so, Coco?"

"Oh, Nothing. Hehe~." She flashed her an innocent smile but Erza knew better. She decided not to pursue to issue further.

"Now, about the reason why your here..."

"Ahh! That's right! I completely forgot!...Eh?! What was it again?" Coco got more confused as she desperately tried to remember why she went to the general's quarters in the first place.

"If it's nothing important I would like to take a bath now. Goodbye Co-"

"W-Wait! I-I think I remember now! It has something to do with this!" She takes out a small brown package that takes Erza by surprise.

"What's this?" Coco hands her the package. "It's from His Majesty. He asked me to give it to you since he still had more work to do." Erza peeks inside. Much to her surprise, inside was a shiny, red apple from the same fruit stand. His Majesty must have thought that she liked it.

"What is it? What is it?" Coco couldn't hide her excitement and stood on her toes just to see what's inside. "Ehh?! An apple? I thought it would be some kind of secret weapon." Smack!

"Ow. Erza, you didn't have to hit me so hard.. uuuu.. it hurts.." Coco rubs her head as she tries to soothe the pain.

"Idiot. Why would a secret weapon be inside a brown bag anyway? Now go on if that is all. I really want to take a bath now." She made up an excuse just so Coco won't see her slightly pink cheeks.

"Uuu... I'll be going now." The young girl slowly strides towards the door but stops before reaching the doorway. "Oh yeah, before I forget, Daffodils symbolizes chivalry so that fits you quite well, right Erza?"

"Chivalry?"

"Yep. I'll be going now. Have a good bath~!" She finally makes her exit out the general's quarters.

Erza takes a short glance at the Daffodil lazily soaking in the vase then proceeds to the bathroom for a well-deserved bath.

* * *

Coco briskly walks back to King Jellal's room to report about her successful mission and mutters something on the way.

"Daffodils also mean unrequited love. Since it was only a single flower, misfortune might befall on you. I wonder if the King had this on his mind. Probably not! Hehehe~!"

When she arrived, the King immediately pestered her about it.

"So, how did it go, Coco? Did she tell you anything?" Jellal was already fidgeting as he waits for Coco to report.

"It was all good, Your Highness. I thought there was something important in the package that you even want someone deliver it discreetly. Turns out our dear King's just shy when it comes to General Knightwalker." Coco mischievously teases the king which made him all the more flustered.

"W-What? I-I am not shy! I just have a lot of work right now so I asked you to do it. And what do you mean discreet?" He lowered his voice but was audible enough for Coco to hear it.

"Oh? Is that right, Your Highness? As I recalled, you were already done with most of your work before you sent me with that errand. What I meant by discreet, Your Highness, is that you specifically told me to use the King's secret passage at the back of your office just to keep others from noticing your love for the general." Coco replied subtly snickering while keeping a straight face.

"M-My what f-for Erza? N-No that's one big misunderstanding!" The king denies it while frantically waving his hands. "I-I didn't want others to find out 'cause I know it'll spread rumors about me and the general. And besides, t-there's nothing wrong about being careful, now is there?"

"Of course not, Your Highness. But it is too late since the entire castle already knew of your feelings for Erza ever since you were crowned king. You don't have to be shy about it. It is normal for you to fall in love 'cause your still growing up. Hehehe~" The young girl giggles softly and takes her leave after reporting.

"B-But I'm already 21! How could I still be growing up? Aargh Coco! I AM NOT... IN LOVE WITH ERZA KNIGHTWALKER!" While he was saying the last part he accidentally tripped on his foot while trying to chase after Coco so the only thing that was audible was _'I am in love with Erza Knightwalker' _and the entire castle heard it.


	3. Chapter 3: Hotspring Hijinks

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the lateness, school's been hectic lately and also for the author's note in chapter 2, I really intended for this to be part of the double update but when I did some last minute checks on chapter 3, it was not my completed version and the one that was left was only about 70% done so I had to do some rewriting and revising. Anyways, here it is and I hope you guys review since it will surely motivate me to update as soon as possible =D. Any errors you find please do tell me~**

**Disclaimers apply. **

* * *

"Arrgh. Its so HOT! Coco can you turn on the breeze or something? I'm sweating like a pig here." Jellal wipes his forehead for the umpteenth time of the day. "How am I supposed to turn on the breeze Your Majesty? I know it's hot but please bear with it." Coco fans herself with a couple of documents while assisting His Majesty.

"Isn't there some kind of ventilation system in here?" He really couldn't bear the heat despite being covered up when he was still back in Earthland.

"Why don't you take a break, Your Majesty and go to the springs."

"We have something like that here? Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"If I did tell you sooner, you wouldn't finish all these papers on time. They were meant for the Royal Family and only used during times like these but now anyone from the castle is free to use it. Only few people know about it though. Anyways... you've been working hard... so its okay to... take a break every... now and then." The young attendant was feeling the heat exhaustion and barely managed to reply.

"Let's take a break now Coco. Before you collapse from this heat." The King begins to set aside the documents. "I'll go on ahead to the springs now."

"Wait, Your Majesty. I'll... take you there."

"Its fine, Coco. No need to be considerate. I'll just ask around the castle for the location. Just rest for a while, okay?"

Coco nods and rests her head on the table while Jellal gets ready for his bath.

* * *

"U-Um, Excuse me, General." A royal guard unit timidly asks Erza Knightwalker who was in the middle of training a squadron.

"What is it? Come on, spit it out." Says the general with a commanding tone.

"Ah, I'm s-sorry to bother you, General but it w-would seem that my men are exhausted from the h-heat and would like to t-take a break. It would not d-do any good if we just tire them out like that."

"Hmm..." The scarlet general silently thought about it, leaving the quivering guard even more terrified about the sudden silence. "Alright." Erza turns to the squadron and the guard heaved a sigh of relief. "All of you are dismissed for the day. We'll work on your form tomorrow."

"Yes, General!" The soldiers shouted in unison and marched out of the training grounds. Erza walks back to the castle.

"Damn, I feel so hot and tired." She says while pulling down on her undershirt to let in some breeze. "Is there some kind of spring in here 'cause I could definitely use a bath!" Then with a stroke of luck, she overheard two servants gossiping about a hidden spring said to relieve fatigue on the outskirts of the Royal Gardens. "Well, that was quite convenient. Time for a well deserved bath." Erza says to no one in particular and went on to grab her things and heads straight for the rumored spring.

* * *

"Well, this certainly is unexpected. I thought there were would be more people in here but it looks like I'm mistaken. I guess I have the springs all to myself then!" Jellal takes in the scenery and takes off all his clothes except for his undergarments. He dips his foot in to check the temperature and begins to unravel his last piece of clothing.

"Man this feels good." And unexpectedly, Erza appears in front of the spring barely clothed, (like wearing only her towel) nearly catching Jellal in the nude.

"Oh Shit!" The blue haired boy hurriedly hides behind a nearby rock. "What the hell, the general's here too? This is too coincidental for her to be here at the same time as me. I mean, I know anyone from the castle can use this but does she really have to throw caution out the window like that? She practically walked from the castle to here in that get up!" He can feel his cheeks rapidly getting warmer and blood rushing towards his legs. "Dammit, I have to keep her from finding me or it'll be the end of poor little me."

Erza puts her things near a tree and walks toward the edge of the spring. "The water is very pure and clear. It almost makes me feel bad for 'deflowering' the spring." She steps in the water and starts to feel her muscles loosening up. "Mmmh, yeah this feels great. Oh, yeah..."

In the meantime, Jellal nearly has a nosebleed from the moans his favored general is making. Peeking out of the rock, he quietly stares at the goddess before him. His eyes rake in every visible detail from the length of her flowing hair to the slenderness of her collarbone down to the curves of her waist. "Whoah." Jellal lets out before almost losing his grip on the rock. Who knew that the King of Edolas could be such a peeping tom.

"Hmm? Is someone there? _I heard a man's voice._" She stops to listen closer. "I thought no one else checked this place out but I stand corrected." Another pause and Jellal is about to lose his grip once again. "Now I see where this is going. Ohoho, trying to take a peek at the famous Scarlet General's figure eh? I commend your bravery but I assure you that you won't get out of here unscathed. Now come out before I find you myself! Or do you not want to see my body so badly?" Erza lets out a frightening laugh.

"It's alright, I know you're just curious on what my body must look like underneath all that armor. Don't be shy now, hehehe~" She walks slowly, trying to scope out the area within her field of vision.

"Damn it." Jellal swims as discreet as he can behind another boulder. Erza hears the splashes he made and quickly turns toward it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are~!"

"Why the hell is she smiling?!"

"Now's not the time for hide and seek, boy. You're really in for it when I catch you. Hehehe~"

"In for what? I didn't do anything! *ting* Crap, I'm getting hard. All this running is making my blood flow. _Dammit, why are you splashing your chest around like that!_" Having nowhere to run, Jellal held his breath and dived underwater.

"Oh, now where did you go~?" Erza looked around and caught sight of a shadow nearby. "Aha! There you are~ You better be ready boy 'cause you're in for the beating of your life!" She held her breath and dived near the shadow.

"_I won't let you get away from—-_" Her eyes shot open as soon as she saw a glimpse of blue hair. "Aahghurgh" She accidentally screamed when she saw him (due tot he fact that the king saw her naked) but the expression on his face was more of panic than shock since she lost the air that she held.

"_This spring's deeper than I thought!" _He thought to himself_. _"Erza_!_" Jellal quickly grabbed her and ascended together with Erza unconscious.

"Come on, Erza. Wake up, dammit!" He kept on pumping her chest but to no avail. "_Guess I have no other option. _You'll thank me later for this, Erza." Jellal tilted her head, pinched her nose and locked lips with the scarlet beauty.

One. Two. Three seconds. He broke off and checked her breathing. No response yet. Once more he tried it longer this time.

Then just as he was performing mouth-to-mouth on Erza for the second time, an unexpected guest came to the spring.

"Your Majesty! You forgot to bring your- Aaah!" It was Coco who came rushing towards them. Jellal was surprised at Coco's unintentional screaming that he broke off in an instant.

"W-What were y-you two doing, Y-Your Majesty?! I'm truly sorry if I interrupted anything! Oh gosh, what have I done! Please forgive me, Your Majesty!" Her eyes were watering like a sad puppy.

"W-Wait, wait. T-This isn't what it looks like! You've got the wrong idea!" The king desperately tried to convince his stunned attendant and tell her what exactly happened. Just then, the redheaded woman slowly opens her eyes and coughs up water.

*cough* *cough* "What hap-?" She rubs her eyes and focuses on the color blue in front of her. The King was in front of her. Perhaps a little too near.

She immediately headbutted him square in the forehead.

"Argh, ow. Why'd you do that, Erza?" Says the poor King with a red mark on his face.

"Because, Jellal, you were doing something so shameful earlier." Coco catches on to their casual way of addressing each other and a glint appears in her eyes.

"S-Shameful? What exactly were you two doing earlier? I did interrupt something didn't I?" She turns to Erza and her eyes are begging for mercy.

"I did n-nothing of the sort! Coco you're making a big misunderstanding!" Jellal was desperately trying to clear things out.

"Oh, so peeping at a naked woman bathing isn't shameful?" Erza spat out the words as if they were poison.

"I wasn't doing it intentionally. It was just a coincidence!"

"So it was you indeed, Your Highness. Heh, you better be ready tonight." She smirked as if indicating that she had already won the battle.

"T-Tonight?! W-What are you going to do?" Coco was taking this in all too quickly, making the wrong assumptions yet again.

"Wait! D-Don't you think this is all going too fast? I mean, just because I kissed you..." The King was blushing furiously.

"You WHAT?! I do not remember such incident!"

"Well, you were unconscious so I resuscitated you..."

Silence. For a while. And then she spoke.

"You know what, Your Highness. I hope you stay alive by tomorrow morning for part two of your punishment."

"W-What am I being punished for exactly?"

"First is peeping. Then second is sexual harassment. I wish you luck, My King." She strode back towards the castle with her head held high like a victorious warrior.

"Haahh... What did I do to deserve this?" The King sighed for what might have been his last one before his _punishment _for trying to save a life, even if it was Erza Knightwalker's.

Coco, unable to fully comprehend everything that happened, bowed deeply to His Majesty for any inconveniences that she may have caused.

"I-I have to get back to the castle, Your Majesty. U-Um, good l-luck with tonight!" And she ran off blushing all the way back to Royal City, leaving a depressed Jellal behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Punishment?

**A/N: Hello guys~ sorry for the wait but summer is finally here! This is what I have been waiting for in order to focus on the story a bit more since I was always constricted by school and personal life XD. Anyways, I feel that this story has become my outlet for expressing my desires for this pairing so expect characters to be OOC. That said, any feedback is appreciated whether flaming hot or not so review if you can =) If the characters themselves shift their personalities too often then I humbly apologize but this is how I want them to act =D Feel free to suggest anything as well!**

**Don't own anything of Fairy Tail (although a figurine/keychain/whatever would be awesome!)**

* * *

"Haahh. I feel rather misjudged." Jellal said to himself while on his way to Erza's heavily guarded bedchambers.

"I didn't exactly do anything bad, did I? There's nothing that I should be afraid of right? But why does this note that I received earlier fill me with such dread?" He was making a 'no-choice-but-to-do-this' face but it won't be seen (thankfully) by others since he wore his old robes and garments during his time in Earthland.

On the note it said, 'Meet me in my bedchambers after dinner to _discuss_ your punishment. And wear something inconspicuous. You wouldn't want anyone to know about our little rendezvous right? Oh, by the way, on the way there you'll either be assaulted or insulted by the guards I placed there since they don't recognize you so just show this to them and they'll let you through'. Along with the note, a small insignia of the Knightwalker family was sent which would be his ticket to her secluded room.

* * *

"Halt, you mongrel." Oh great. A guard just stopped him and here's the insulting part of the journey. "What business do you have in these corridors? And what's with that hideous outfit? Are you trying to hide something in there? Unless you have proof of your business, I'm afraid I have to kick—I mean, _escort_ you out of here."The guard continued his barrage of insults and was getting on his nerves.

_This is one of Erza's guards? He seems more like part of the mafia back in Earthland to me. _"I do have business in these corridors, for your information. And here is my proof." The King showed the insignia of the Knightwalkers, three golden triangles linked to form a single great triangle with a pair of swords crossed together underneath it and a big letter K at the center of it.

"The insignia of the great Knightwalkers! You must be here for Miss Erza. You may pass through. Oh and I hope you get back alive, buddy. The Miss was fuming earlier when she came." Well, at least he gave him a last-minute advice.

"Gee, thanks for that. Now if you'll excuse me." The buff-looking guard stepped aside and allowed Jellal passage to his inevitable path to hell.

Once he could see a huge, wooden door decorated with the same intricate insignia inside his pocket, he could feel his face go pale with every step. Before he could reach it, he was suddenly falling to his feet a couple of steps away from the doorframe.

"You may have gotten this far but you'll never get a step closer than that when I'm around, you bandit!" Great. Simply wonderful. Is this part of Erza's punishment or what because he can feel death looming above him. The monarch desperately tried to get up but was unable to do so with a steel-armored foot holding him down. Well, this must be one of the guards. This time though, he assaults instead of insults.

"I… have business with Erza! Kindly stop your… heavy foot from breaking my –aagh-back, if you please."

"Lies! And don't address the Miss with familiarity unless you have the right to do so! Show me some evidence and I'll judge whether you have permission to continue or to be crushed by my foot."

"You know what, why don't you just crush me here? It'll be easier for you to get my proof since my back is currently bending in a delicate manner." The King has surrendered. What a pity.

"Hmph. Fine." The guard carefully searched Jellal until he came across the insignia in his pocket. "Looks like you were indeed telling the truth. Sorry 'bout that mate. Well, you may tread on like I promised, so off you go." The thin-looking guard helped Jellal to his feet and pushed him towards the door, albeit too strong, and landed on his face. The guard then took off, waiting to ambush unsuspecting onlookers.

* * *

If this was what he got just by going on the way to Erza's room then he doesn't know what to expect while inside the room. As nervously as ever, he knocked on the door, signaling his awaited arrival.

"Erza, it's me. I'm here just like you wanted." He silently said his last words when suddenly the door opened, revealing a very alluring Erza Knightwalker, standing by the doorframe, clad only in a thin nightgown.

"It's about time you got here, Jellal. What took you so long? And what's with the rags?" Said the Scarlet general with a smirk on her face.

"Well, you didn't tell me your bodyguards were from the mafia, that's why it took me so long. You told me to be inconspicuous so I wore my old clothes back in Earthland." Replied the Blue monarch with fatigue in his voice.

"What are you talking about? I trained them myself since they were a wee squire. Of course you had to expect the best." She crossed her arms around her chest with disappointment. "I didn't say it would be easy just because I told you to show my family's insignia. It would only save you the trouble of fighting them and I wouldn't want you worn out before my punishment, _at least _not completely. Besides, I wanted to know whether the king I serve is weak or not."

It was a sound argument, well except for the being worn out part.

"Let's just get this over with. I hope I'm still alive after this." Jellal dreadfully entered the room, only to find it not quite what he had expected. It was quite… unlike her. She does exude an aura of fierceness and sadism so you'd expect a torture device or two along with other things inside. Instead, the room looked pretty normal. Complete with a lounge area for guests, a kitchen and dining area separated by a divider, a bedroom on the other side of the room and a rather huge cabinet to which Jellal could guess the contents inside to be spears, swords and other weapons. But what Jellal didn't expect to see was a flower healthily sitting in a vase by the window. The flower that _he_ gave her a few days back. He smiled somewhat after learning about the general's caring side.

"I didn't know you still kept this flower, Erza. You seemed a lot nicer n-Ow! So does this mark the beginning of the punishment?" He was smacked at the back of his head by the general. He certainly earned it but he could see that her face was slightly flushed so it was somewhat worth getting hit.

"W-Well, of course I would keep it! I don't want to be rude by rejecting a king's present and I don't want to see it withered now would I? And no, that isn't my intended punishment that was for you being too familiar with me. The real punishment starts in my bedroom."

"Oh, so it wasn't it then –wait, what? In the bedroom?" Jellal was panicking all of a sudden. Well, anyone with a sane mind would be as well. "W-Why there? What're we gonna do?"

"You'll see when we get there. C'mon, I thought you want this over with. Well, we have all night anyways so what's the rush?" She said rather suggestively although unintentional. "Wait here, I'll go change first."

"T-This is too sudden, Erza! I don't want you to do this to yourself! Let's just think about this carefully and -" Jellal was practically screaming his mind and heart out before Erza threw him a sparring sword. "W-Wait, what's this?" He held the sword in a confused manner.

"It's a sword, obviously. Although not a real one. Wouldn't want your blood all over my carpet. Now, get into position." Erza was now in battle mode and looked ready to kill.

"Wait, wait, wait a second here. My punishment was to spar with you? I thought you were, I mean, I thought we were gonna—" He wasn't gonna stop panicking anytime soon.

"Of course we were. I don't see where—" Then she realized what he was thinking. "Y-You idiot! W-What made you think that crazy idea?" She was blushing furiously now and looked away, and desperately trying to diffuse the feeling welling up in her heart.

"Well I thought with all the signs that you gave me…" Jellal was sort of amused at the same time confused at Erza being flustered and felt happy to see this side of her.

"W-What signs? I gave no such thing, Jellal. Whatever, L-Let's just spar already. I'm feeling all hot-blooded now." The redheaded beauty didn't notice that she was hot-blooded from blushing and went to charge at her defenseless blue-haired king.

* * *

"Haah, hahh. It's really hard to keep up with you, Erza." Jellal was out of breath after about 6 rounds of sparring with Erza.

"What? That's all what our king could handle? A newborn legion has more stamina than you, Jellal. But I commend you for lasting 6 rounds with me despite not being proficient with a sword." Erza was still pumping with energy and barely out of breath since she was used to long durations of fighting.

"But I guess that is enough sparring for tonight. You are really worn out and you still have your duties to attend to tomorrow." Erza put away both their weapons and stored them in her huge cabinet.

"I'm completely exhausted. This is…what you do every day so…I can see why you're so powerful and…deserving of the title of General, Erza." Jellal sat down on the side of her bed while trying to catch his breath.

"Now you can appreciate our soldiers even more since I train them the same way. Change into these fresh clothes after you take a bath. I wouldn't want you to get a cold." She took out a couple of undergarments and gave them to Jellal.

"What about you, Erza? Aren't you going to take one as well? N-Not that I'm implying that we should go together or anything!" He frantically tried to make the situation clear.

"I wouldn't count on it. I'll take one after you're done so make sure you hurry up." She sat down on her bed and slowly wiped the sweat off her neck, arms and face, unaware of Jellal's eyes trailing her every move.

"I-I won't take long. Excuse me then, Erza." He quickly averted his eyes and rushed towards her bathroom.

After a couple of minutes, Jellal came out of the shower only clad in a towel that Erza provided. He went back in the bedroom to retrieve his change of clothes, not noticing that he was half-naked. "Where are the clothes you provided me with, Erza?"

"On the bedside…table." Erza couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the king half naked, and fresh out of the shower. She could see drops of water trickling down from his hair to his pale neck, broad shoulders, and toned abdomen. He was so attractive and alluring at that moment that he almost caught her staring at him.

"Thanks. Your turn in the shower now." Jellal grabbed the neat pile of clothes and quickly changed into them.

"I thought you would never get out due to exhaustion." Erza looked away from Jellal's body. Once she saw that he was fully clothed, she started discarding off her clothes.

"W-Wait, Erza! Please don't take your clothes off here! Use the bathroom. _For the sake of my sanity._"

"You've already seen me naked before, why hesitate now?" She was gonna unzip her skirt but stopped midway.

"T-That time was different! And completely unintentional! So please do as I say just this once."

"Well, I still don't see the difference but I'll abide by your wishes, this time around." Jellal let out a sigh after making sure that Erza had entered the bathroom.

Once the general had gotten out of the shower, she headed straight for her room, only in a towel just like her king was before. Two could play at that game, she thought. She made sure to pass by him a couple of times while rummaging through her drawers for a new yet thin nightgown.

Now that both of them were clean and in fresh clothes, neither spoke up to ease the awkward silence. It was then a few _agonizing_ minutes later that Erza spoke to Jellal.

"Well… now that we've taken a bath, get on the bed."

"What?!" Jellal was even more surprised than ever in the entire day.

"I said get on the bed. Don't you want to?" He was sure there was something wrong with her words. He could be misunderstanding her again but then again maybe not. After all, the circumstances made it hard to think. Eventually his expectations and…libido won his favor so he did as he was told. He didn't break eye contact and watched her as she made her way over his side.

"Hmm. Looks like I haven't thanked you yet for apparently saving my life." She whispered lightly over his ear which made him tingle with anticipation. His heart was thumping wildly at his imagination of what to come.

"T-There's no n-need to thank me, anyone would have done it." Jellal was praying for dear life that this moment was not a mere speculation or figment of his imagination using his desires on him.

"I insist. I should repay you, both as a king and as a man." She bent over, their lips almost touching.

Jellal closed his eyes and awaited the soft lips of his general, even though he knew he shouldn't take advantage of the situation.

He was surprised when the only thing that he felt was a touch of a finger on his nose. His heart crumbled in an instant and he opened his eyes.

"Don't expect anything to happen, my King. I am grateful but I'm not one of those girls from brothels who repay deeds with their bodies." The warmth of her face was now diminishing as she increased the distance between them. "But I supposed this should suffice." She swooped down again and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good night, Jellal." Erza shifted her weight and laid down with her back facing him. Jellal on the other hand, was completely agape at her gesture and placed a hand on his cheek to feel the warmth that she left. He smiled and threw the covers over them, thanking the gods that he lived through his punishment.

* * *

**I think it's cute, don't you agree? XD. Do note that this was written for my personal enjoyment and I decided to share my happiness with you all =))) If you could guess the reference for the insignia, you get a virtual cookie from me ^_^**

Thanks for reading!~


End file.
